


Mabaho?

by kaichocosoo



Series: One-Liner Prompt Drabbles! [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Ayaw kasi ni Jongin ng matamis na amoy ng pabango





	Mabaho?

Dumating na ang araw na pinakahihintay ng lahat, walang iba kundi ang Christmas Party ng kumpanya. Excited ang lahat dahil bali-balita na magaganda ang grand prizes sa raffle nila this year. At dahil hindi pa nanalo si Jongin sa tatlong taon na pagtatrabaho nya dito, baka naman this year is his year na.

Buti na lang at hindi din wild ang theme nila this year. Formal attire lang naman ang requirement kaya naman hinanap na lang nya ang three-piece suit na ginamit nya noong kasal ng kanyang ate.

Nag-mass email na ang HR nila na pwede na daw sila mag-ready para sa party. Agad namang kinuha ni jongin ang damit nya at pumila sa cr para mauna na makapagpalit. Buti na lang at si chanyeol pa lang ang nauna kaya naman agad na silang kumuha ng tig-isang cubicle para makapagpalit. Hindi na din naman nagtagal si jongin para naman makagamit na din ang iba nilang officemate. Sa desk na lang nya sya nag-ayos ng buhok, tutal maglalagay na lang naman sya ng wax.

Pinuntahan na din nya si chanyeol sa desk nito dahil makikisabay sya papunta dun sa hotel na venue ng party. Nakagayak na din ang assigned driver nila for the night, si sehun na lang ang inaantay.

After fifteen minutes, dumating na din si sehun at agad na silang pumunta sa elevator. Dahil sa tagal ni sehun, medyo madami na ang nauna sa kanila kaya wala silang choice kundi mag-antay. Walang dakila sa kanila na maghahagdan simula sa 32nd floor pababa.

“Onga pala mga pre, sasabay si Baek at si Kyungsoo satin. Sa parking lot na tayo magkikita-kita.”

Si Baekhyun yung ‘best friend’ ni Chanyeol simula pa baby sila at si Kyungsoo naman ang BFF ni Baekhyun na magtatalong buwan palang sa kumpanya nila.

Wala namang magagawa si jongin at sehun. Isa pa, okay naman kasama ang dalawa, kahit maingay si Baekhyun, natatabla naman ng pagkamahiyain ni kyungsoo. Isa pa, cute at mukhang mabait at interesado si jongin.

Slight lang kasi hindi pa naman talaga sila close pero malay natin baka magbago sa gabing yun.

Maya-maya pa ay turn na nilang sumakay ng elevator. Medyo puno at siksikan na sa loob kaya naman hindi nakakapagtaka kung pati ang amoy sa loob eh natrap na din. Napangiwi si jongin. Sa kamalas-malasan naman, may nakasabay pa silang naligo ata ng pabangong amoy prutas. Ayaw na ayaw pa naman nya ang napakatamis na amoy.

Kinalabit nya si sehun. “Ang baho naman ng pabango. Ang sakit sa ilong.”

At dahil nga kulob sila sa elevator, medyo dinig pa din ng mga kalapit ni jongin yung bulong nya.

Biglang nag facepalm si sehun at ngumuso-nguso. “Ano?” bulong ulit ni jongin na puno ng pagtataka. Halos lumuwa ang mata ng kaibigan sa pag-ikot habang dahan-dahan nyang tinaas ang kamay nya at tumuro sa likod nila subtly. Sakto namang bumukas na ang pinto nang marating nila ang lower ground floor.

Nauna na silang lumabas ni sehun at hinintay na lang sila chanyeol. Nagtaka si jongin dahil pagkakita nya kay baekhyun (na kasabay pala nila sa elevator) ay tinarayan sya nito habang hawak ang kamay ni kyungsoo na nakatago ang mukha. Nauuna naman parating bumati si baekhyun pero mukhang hindi maganda ang timpla nya.

Binunggo pa sya nito on the way palabas ng building.

“Anong problema ni baekhyun?” usisa nya kay sehun na mukhang may alam.

“Bahala ka dyan,” sagot nito at kumaripas ng takbo papunta sa suv ni chanyeol. Nagmadali na din sya dahil nakakahiya naman na sya pa ang aantayin, baka matraffic pa sila.

Pagdating nya sa kotse ni chanyeol, wala pang sumasakay sa apat na kasama nya. Mukhang nagtatalo pa si baekhyun at kyungsoo. Habang papalapit sya ay namutla sya sa narinig.

“Baek sige na mag-grab na lang ako,” giit ni kyungsoo pero umiling ang kaibigan at hindi binitiwan ang kamay.

“wag mo na pansinin yung si jongin maarte lang yun. Halika na malelate na tayo.”

“nakakahiya kasi baek. Ang baho daw ng pabango ko. sabi sayo wag mo na akong lagyan eh ang dami mo pang nilagay.”

Sobrang naguilty si jongin, lalo na sobrang lungkot ng mukha ni kyungsoo. Disappointed sya sa sarili nya dahil naka-offend sya sa kaartehan nya, si kyungsoo pa.

Gustong bumawi ni jongin. Babawi talaga sya kaya lumapit na sya at hindi na dinibdib na biglang tumahimik lahat at umiwas ng tingin si kyungsoo sa kanya.

“o tara na guys,” pasok nya, kunwari wala syang narinig sa usapan nila at tumabi kay kyungsoo at nilapat ang mga kamay nya sa balikat nito. “sa harap ka na, baekhyun. Ako na bahala kay kyungsoo.”

Tumingin si kyungsoo sa kanya ng may gulat at mapulang mga pisngi. “ano… jongin hindi na ako sasabay?”

Nagpacute si jongin, isang bagay na hindi nya ginagawa madalas at sa harap lang ng pamilya nya. “bakit naman? Wag na, kasya naman tayo sa kotse ni chanyeol, mapapagastos ka pa.”

“fine tara na nga talaga,” singit ni baekhyun sabay tulak ng mahina kay kyungsoo na lalong napadikit kay jongin. Sya nga talaga yung may matamis na pabango pero cute naman si kyungsoo kaya si jongin na lang magaadjust.

“wait lang…”

“‘lika na, kyungsoo,” yaya ni jongin at pinagbuksan na din nya ng pinto. “una ka na.”

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si kyungsoo at sumunod habang sinamaan ng tingin ni baekhyun si jongin bago sya umupo sa harap. Akma na sanang sasakay si sehun kasunod ni kyungsoo pero naunahan na sya ni jongin.

“ay wow.”

Halatang unexpected ni kyungsoo ang nakatabi nya kaya naman sumiksik pa sya dun sa pinto sa side nya. Feeling ni jongin ang gago gago nya.

Nung makalabas na sila ng parking lot, kinuha ni jongin ang atensyon ng katabing hindi si sehun sa pagkalabit sa kanya. Tumingin naman agad si kyungsoo pero nakasiksik pa din sya dun sa sulok. Gusto na suntukin ni jongin ang sarili nyang mukha.

“sorry, kyungsoo. Wag mo na panisinin yung sinabi ko kanina. Maarte lang talaga ako.”

Medyo narelax na ang kausap pero may ilang padin. “sorry din. Hindi ko naman alam na ayaw mo pala ng gantong amoy dapat iba na lang ginamit ko.”

Nagtaka naman si jongin. “bakit ka naman magsosorry na hindi mo alam…”

_Tangina mukhang may nakagrand prize na wala pang raffle._

“tanginang buhay to. Hirap maging single,” inis na bulalas ni sehun.


End file.
